


多边形大纲

by maskmao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 混乱的四角关系





	多边形大纲

Cre被美国魔法部找到，作为证人指证GG。部长官复原职，亲自督办这个案件，并把Cre带回家照顾，在这个过程中他发现了Cre对他异样的情愫。部长深知Cre力量强大，内在人格又混乱，难以控制，为了掌控Cre，他有意模糊了自己对Cre感情的反馈，让Cre对他的迷恋停留在一个阈值。Cre完全听他的，指控了GG，并在巫师媒体上做出了非常有利于部长的证词，部长很快得到了比过去更甚的声望，气势直逼主席。

部长收养了Cre，他虽然利用他，但对他并非没有感情，他把他当养子也把他当好用的刀，打算留在身边作为心腹。但他低估了Cre，Cre在成长，Cre想要的越来越多，在目睹部长和某个女巫师调情后，Cre毫不犹豫地杀了她。这时，部长才意识到自己养了一条小毒蛇，愤怒之下就办了Cre。Cre一边哭一边却用润如红玫瑰的嘴唇说着恶语，我会杀了你身边所有的人，你只能是我一个人的，只属于我，Mr Graves。

部长和Cre变成那种被绑缚在一起的关系。Cre总是很乖很温顺地跟在他身边，听他的一切的话，愿意为他做一切政~坛暗地里的事情，就像部长原先打算好的一样成为他的刀，而部长要用爱和性饲育这条小毒蛇。

就这样过了一年半，GG越狱了，部长到处抓捕他。但没想到GG来找Cre，想要带走Cre。GG把他引诱到从前的暗巷，他碰触他，拥抱他，他说，我才是你的先生，我的Credence，我的孩子，我给你的是那个假货永远给不了你的，跟我走。Cre发现虽然外表不同，但他熟悉GG，因为他迷恋的最初的人其实是GG，如今，当他脱去伪装，他才发现他和部长如此不同。但是Cre虽然明白这一点，但他并不想要和GG走。

他说，先生，我不能和你走。Graves部长看起来位高权重，拥有一切，但他很孤独，身边危机四伏，我得陪着他，保护他。

GG摊手，笑，我的孩子，我也需要你的陪伴，我也孤独一人徜徉于世。

Cre摇摇头，他望着GG说，你不孤独，先生的心早就满了。

GG的笑容僵在脸上。

Cre说，先生，你走吧，我抓不了你，Graves部长也抓不了你，但有人会抓到你，你知道的，要小心，先生，保重。

 

Cre回去以后没有让任何人知道自己和GG见面的事情，但他没想到这一切都是部长故意纵容的，他希望GG带走Cre，Cre这条小毒蛇越养越大，蛇身缠绕着他的脖子，快要让他呼吸停止了。知道真相的Cre阴暗的怒火爆发了，控制不住体内的力量，伤了很多人，最终被傲罗们制服。国会早就想要钳制部长的力量，趁机斩除部长的羽翼，于是很快判Cre死刑。

部长懵了，他虽然想要Cre走，但他从不想Cre出事，他没法骗自己，他早就爱上这条斑斓的小毒蛇了。在为他抗辩失败后，他直接和国会兵戈相见，而与此同时，不死心的GG也来救Cre。

我说过你总归会和我走的。

GG打死了处刑的巫师，救下Cre，Cre怔怔地坐在地上，记忆池里都是他爱的那个人，但他不知道自己是不是从来都没有认清过他……

Cre抬头看着胜券在握的GG，认输了，决定和GG一起去欧洲。而就在此时，部长赶到了，他看着Cre，过来，Cre。

于是，究竟何去何从，我们的小毒蛇。

 

end


End file.
